Life, Music, and Maybe Love
by Homicidal Potatoes
Summary: A story idea I had for Ouran that involved a male OC that could fall in love with one of the members or just hang out.  Just a project of mine to see how people will react to the idea of this seeing as there usually are not many male OCs


**AN: So I got bored with all of the female OC's and extremely feminine male OC's around the internet and decided to make a male one because I just think it is adorable in my mind when I think of a good one. I don't know how long this will go on for or what will come out of it or what pairing it will really be at the moment (suggestions are welcome), but we will see. Also I don't want to be the stupid person who is all like, "my character got the second scholarship blahhhhhh" but I am going to have him get a music scholarship because I think it will be a good way to introduce him to the Host Club and also a good plot driver, so I do have my reasons other than to just get him into the school, because if I just wanted to do that, I would just make up a company and make him the heir to it and stick him in the school. Also I actually play the instrument that I will be having him play so it will be as accurate as possible from that point. **

Welcome to the Host Club

Sayuki walked up the stairs whit the large, heavy, fiberglass case in his hand. He had been told that he could practice in one of the vacant music rooms with some of the teachers employed at the school that he would study under to decide what he would like study under, whether it be the soloist teacher, practicing with the chamber group or as a part of the esteemed Ouran High School symphony orchestra before his audition in a few weeks for the music scholarship the school decided to offer again. His high school having had the day off for some teacher meetings had made him alone in the giant school as the rest of the students were in their classes. Using the map he got in the mail with his written application acceptance and date and time for his audition he chose one of the music rooms at random, he figured if someone came into the room for rehearsal it would be an honest mistake and he would choose another one from the ones in the school.

He choose music room three because it was in the building closest to the main office building he was just in to get acceptance to be in the school from the secretary. It wasn't until he got to the building that he realized that he was going to have to go up stairs. He just shrugged his shoulders as he sighed and rolled his case over to the stairs and got to the position he was in now, in the middle of the stairs with a heavy case and alone in a hall, the perfect opportunity for the music that he had yet to secure in his binder to fall out onto the floor.

The brown haired male decided that it would be best to get his instrument to a safe location before coming back and picking up the music. The eldest of the Jotaro boys continued his ascent to the top of the stairs and down the hall to music room number three. It was then that he realized that everything in the school was extremely extravagant and that he would need to be extra careful if he was to actually get into the school. Leaving the vibrant red case by the white grand piano he saw when he opened the double doors and left the room again to retrieve his scattered and abandoned music.

Much of the music were pieces he already had memorized and normally wouldn't even carry with him, but with one of his younger brothers gaining interest in the cello, he needed the music to teach the boy to read the notes, to sight read, and to learn how to count out and play complicated rhythms. But then there was THAT. His brown eyes narrowed as he saw the familiar demon piece on the floor on one of the stairs. A page of Paganini's Caprice number 24 arranged for the cello. After receiving the music, per request from his teacher, he had replaced his most hated composer, Tchaikovsky, a man who had held this position for about two years of Sayuki's life, with Paganini all because of that one song.

He picked up the rest of his music and went back to the music room. Finding a chair he carried it to the piano and released his cello and bow from their case. Tuning the instrument to the piano he sat and started playing simple scales and arpeggios to warm up. He put in his ear buds to his headphones and started the piano recording he had on his music player for Eccles Sonata in G minor and began to play. Reaching the faster portion of the piece he stopped the piano recording and began his meticulous work to make his notes come out crisp and in tune. After a while he was satisfied and started the piece again, becoming engulfed in the music.

He didn't notice the clock tower bell tolling and releasing the students to their own devices for the rest of the day. He paid no attention to the door to the room opening multiple times to allow the members of the Host Club entrance to their club room. As Sayuki finished the Sonata and let the last cord ring out from his instrument he opened his eyes to be met face to face with a tall blond haired blue/violet eyed boy who had been watching the cellist play since walking into the room.

"Now who is this that we have here?"

**AN: So I'm sorry for all the music talk and less of the whole meeting the members of the Host Club but I like to introduce my characters before diving into a story so I can have something to look back on and build from rather than having to plan everything out on a character sheet because having to write those usually makes me quit an idea. This might take a while for me to really get into writing so there may be random updates and no real promise on anything unless people end up telling me they like it and giving me suggestions on who my OC should hook up with or if he should just be a member of the club, it really doesn't matter to me either way. Whatever feedback I can get is welcome, whether it is nice or mean. Also I promise not to go so much into the music in later chapters, I just felt really into it today and once again, wanted to introduce the character though his natural movements and not just straight up telling you everything about him.**


End file.
